prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanna Only Wonderful!
is a cover song in Cure Sphere, a different kind of Pretty Cure. It will be performed by Mikoto Lanna's voice actress. The original song, Only Wonderful!, was published for the 9th season of the Pretty Cure franchise, [[w:c:prettycure:Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]]. It was originally performed by voice actress Tano Asami. Lyrics ''Credit for the lyrics goes to the Pretty Cure wiki staff! Full Ver. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Sorezore min'na sutekina supesharu Kakegae no nai onrī wan! Taiyō sansan meccha atsuku moeteiru Itsudatte pikapika no genki iro ya Uchi wa uchi ya shi anoko wa anoko ya shi Chigau kara mainichi ga omoroi Ari no mama mitomeai Komattara tasukeau sore ga yūjō Tsukkomi mo ai ya kara Yurushitena norinori de iku de~ Egao to egao kagayaku sanī dei Issho nara mirakuru ga umareru yo Sorezore chigau chikara wo awase Ganbareba kitto wandafuru! Sumairu no wa wo tsunagou!! Kosei wa maru de iro toridori no hana Orenji ni kiiro midori ao ni pinku... Kuraberu nante chotto nansensu chau? Hitotsu hitotsu dore mo kirei ya Moshi dareka naite itara Zenryoku de warawaseru sore ga shinjō Zettai ni akiramehen Jōnetsu de saku yume ni daibingu☆ Kokoro to kokoro miseau nakama Naniyori mo taisetsuna takaramono Sorezore min'na sutekina supesharu Kakegae no nai onrī wan! Kanōseiwa mugendai Hagemashi aeba afureru yūki Dare datte onrī wandafuru! Egao to egao kagayaku sanī dei Issho nara mirakuru ga umareru yo Sorezore chigau chikara wo awase Ganbareba kitto wandafuru! Sumairu no wa wo tsunagou!! |-|Japanese= それぞれみんなステキなスペシャル かけがえのないオンリーワン! 太陽サンサン　めっちゃ熱く燃えている いつだってピカピカの元気色や ウチはウチやし　あの子はあの子やし 違うから毎日がオモロイ ありのまま　認めあい 困ったら助けあう　それが友情 ツッコミも愛やから ゆるしてな　ノリノリで行くで〜 笑顔と笑顔　かがやくサニーデイ いっしょなら　ミラクルが生まれるよ それぞれ違う　力を合わせ がんばれば　きっとワンダフル! スマイルの輪をつなごう!! 個性はまるで　色とりどりの花 オレンジに黄色　緑　青にピンク… 比べるなんて　ちょっとナンセンスちゃう? ひとつひとつ　どれもきれいや もし誰か　泣いていたら 全力で笑わせる　それが信条 ゼッタイにあきらめへん 情熱で咲く夢に　ダイビング☆ 心と心　見せあう仲間 何よりも　たいせつな宝物 それぞれみんなステキなスペシャル かけがえのないオンリーワン! 可能性は∞(無限大) はげましあえばあふれる勇気 誰だってオンリーワンダフル! 笑顔と笑顔　かがやくサニーディ いっしょなら　ミラクルが生まれるよ それぞれ違う　力を合わせ がんばれば　きっとワンダフル! スマイルの輪をつなごう!! |-|Translation= Everyone is wonderful and special You're the only one who is irreplaceable! The brilliant sun burning with intense heat Always sparkling with an energetic color I am who I am and she is who she is Because we're different everyday is interesting Appreciating who we are Helping each other out is what makes that friendship Being a "straight man" is love too So forgive me and let's go in high spirits~ Smiling with everyone on this shining sunny day If we're together miracles will be born With every different power combined If we work hard it'll surely be wonderful! Let's create a ring of smiles!! Personalities are like different colored flowers Orange, yellow, green, blue, pink... Comparing them is just nonsense, right? Every single one is beautiful If someone is crying I'll do my best to make them laugh is what makes my creed I'll never give up Let's dive into the dream bloomed from passion☆ Friends showing their hearts to each other That is the most precious treasure of all Everyone is wonderful and special You're the only one who is irreplaceable! The possibilities are limitless Giving encouragement with overflowing courage Everyone is the only wonderful! Smiling with everyone on this shining sunny day If we're together miracles will be born With every different power combined If we work hard it'll surely be wonderful! Let's create a ring of smiles!! References Category:Cure Sphere (Discography) Category:Cover Songs